1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gardening working vehicle structure, and more particularly to a gardening working vehicle structure having a seat frame whose height may be adjusted so as to fit users of different statures, thereby enhancing the versatility of the gardening working vehicle structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a gardener may be seated on a chair, a stool or the like to proceed the gardening work during a long period of time. However, the height of the stool is fixed and cannot be adjusted, so that the stool cannot fit users of different statures, thereby causing inconvenience to users of larger statures. In addition, when the user wishes to move to another position in the garden, he has to stand up and move the stool to the destined position, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. Further, the user may put on a sunshade cap whose sunshade effect is very poor, so that the user easily feels uncomfortable when working under the sunshine.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a gardening working vehicle structure having a seat frame whose height may be adjusted so as to fit users of different statures, thereby enhancing the versatility of the gardening working vehicle structure.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a gardening working vehicle structure having a seat frame that may be rotated on the retractable rod freely, so that the user may turn around freely to take his tool or article, thereby greatly increasing convenience of work.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a gardening working vehicle structure having a seat frame that may be provided with a support tube so that a support rod of a sunshade umbrella may be inserted into the support tube of the seat frame, thereby providing a sunshade effect to the user during work.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a gardening working vehicle structure, comprising a vehicle frame, two wheels, and a seat frame, wherein:
the vehicle frame has two ends each respectively provided with a wheel that may be rotated to move the vehicle frame horizontally, the vehicle frame has a top face provided with a seat tube extending outward, a retractable rod is adjustably mounted in the seat tube of the vehicle frame, a quick release set is mounted on an outer periphery of a top portion of the seat tube of the vehicle frame for clamping and releasing the retractable rod, the retractable rod is formed with an annular stop flange for supporting a seat frame;
the seat frame is mounted on the retractable rod, and has a first section formed with a horizontal support portion, and a second section formed with a vertical backrest portion, the support portion of the seat frame is provided with a mounting tube which is mounted on a top portion of the retractable rod and rested on the stop flange of the retractable rod, so that the seat frame may be rotated on the retractable rod freely.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.